


Luxe Lounge

by UnCon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnCon/pseuds/UnCon
Summary: The Revolution is over and nothing much has changed. Gavin still hates androids even though he's partnered with one, and when they're forced undercover at the club, it's only a matter of time before things get awkward.





	Luxe Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, I simply wanted to take a break from my other works and focus on some smut!
> 
>  
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, as always.

“Oh, fuck me,” Gavin groaned as he looked at his assignment. He’d said it loud enough to catch the attention of the piece of plastic accompanying him.

“Is everything alright, Detective?” Nyles asked, the head-tilt a new addition to his sympathy module.

“Fucking peachy,” Gavin grumbled, his frown deepening. He re-read the assignment, paying close attention to the ‘undercover’ portion. He hated those, they required a level of discreetness he’d yet to master. Rubbing a hand down his face, he slid the tablet to the android, keeping his pouting to a minimum.

“Android killer,” Nyles summarized, his tone professional.

Gavin huffed, shaking his head, “Since when did it matter?” he asked, looking at his partner. The detective never ceased to remind the android his reluctance to accept him as an equal. In the wake of the revolution and the subsequent laws, Gavin’s distaste for the machines grew deeper—why he put up with it, he wasn’t sure.

Nyles stopped trying to educate the detective many weeks ago and simply sat frustrated yet understanding. A paradox.

“I’m sure you can decline,” Nyles said, pragmatic, “if it bothers you that much.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and snatched the tablet, looking at it again. “Why do they always choose the fucking strip club?” the detective asked, referring to their suspect.

“It may offer a sense of anonymity,” Nyles answered, the rhetorical nature of the question going over his head.

Gavin sighed, ignoring the Connor-clone. He couldn’t dismiss his assignment without just cause and saying he hated androids was now considered racist. He was in a bind, but resenting his job felt normal. So, with a set jaw and a reluctant stride, he accepted his fate.

* * *

Gavin sipped his drink, using it as an excuse to look around the low-lit room. The music thumped in his ears, causing his bones to ache, and the perfumed sweat of the patrons had him gagging. He didn’t like strip clubs.

But he was undercover and spotting their target hadn’t been hard. The tubby 50-something had an iconic look—all white everything except his tie. They hadn’t had enough evidence to arrest him the first time, so he was let go, released into the public to terrorize more tin-cans.

Gavin normally didn’t care, he’s stated his position on androids, people knew he didn’t like them, it was just a pity no one listened.

But something about the man had rubbed him the wrong way as if he’d known he’d get away with it—almost like he’d planned on Gavin’s apathy.

If there was one thing the detective hated more than an android, it’s a smug criminal.

So, here he was, sipping some bubbly drink, and trying his best to blend into his seat. The blond wig on his head was getting uncomfortably hot as he waited for his partner. The detective nearly called Nyles, stopping when he remembered their plan.

It’d been stupid, but Gavin agreed to it because he’d run out of ideas. They’d managed to track down their perp by word of mouth, setting up an ambush with both the owner of the club and one of the android employees. She’d volunteered, the passion in her eyes worried the detective, but Nyles was already communicating their plan using that weird android mind thing.

Gavin didn’t understand it, and he wasn’t gonna’ pretend to.

Nyles oversaw bugging one of the bedrooms, all with the establishment’s permission, of course. He’d told Gavin he’d be ready in a bit. Apparently, 'a bit' meant thirty minutes.

Gavin sighed, putting down his drink and looking around, distaste sitting on his tongue like a bad meal. The perfect android bodies twirling on the poles had his brows furrowing—were they enjoying themselves?

After the revolution, Gavin thought they’d try to find something more respectable than ‘exotic dancing’. Why else would they stay?

The detective didn’t notice when he lost sight of their suspect, and he cursed his wandering mind as he stood to search. Luxe Lounge was divided into four sections, getting progressively exclusive the farther he walked.

Gavin did a double take when he spotted a male android, shaking his head to clear the odd interest. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought only female android strippers existed.

Slowing his jog to a walk, Gavin kept a safe distance from the perp, finding another spot to observe. He wondered, again, what the fuck was taking Nyles so long.

…It didn’t take long for the detective to figure it out.

As if his body had become one with the pole, Nyles spun himself in a slow circle, using his flexible limbs to contort in a way considered attractive by most humans. It was all calculated, of course, his programming well-equipped for cases like these.

Gavin gulped, unsure what to make of the sudden thudding of his heart or the constricting nature of his clothing. He went to sit down, trying desperately to calm the blush creeping to his temples.

The detective had a clear view of the killer, but his focus kept drifting to Nyles, his body clad in only mini shorts and a mesh crop-top.

Everyone paled by comparison, even their perp was captivated by the android’s show.

Nyles had yet to notice Gavin, too focused on tracking their target’s moves. But as he spun once more, scanning the room, his icy-blue eyes met the detective’s, and he nearly faltered, correcting himself before he fell. Nyles plastered a seductive smile on his face, keeping up with the atmosphere, and proceeded to finish his set, dismissing the shyness that erupted at seeing his superior gawk with such confusion.

Nyles received a standing ovation, and he bowed, leaving the stage through the back curtains.

Gavin let go of a breath he’d been holding for too long and pressed a palm to his stomach trying to calm its uneasiness. His world had been rocked for the four minutes he’d witnessed the dance, the fleeting interest he’d shown to the previous male android now blooming into an unruly curiosity, claiming his thoughts.

He startled when a hand touched his arm. Gavin squinted to make sure it _was_ Nyles, and not some fever dream he’d concocted out of stress.

“Act normal,” the android whispered in the shell of the detective’s ear, playing with Gavin’s shirt buttons as he updated him. “We’ve got the room ready, all we need is for Stacy to take him there,” he said, breathy and a little whiny, rubbing his hands over Gavin’s chest.

The detective was stiff, his mouth permanently closed as he forced himself to remember how to breathe. He hadn’t been paying attention, his skin too focused on the delicate fingers painting patterns across his abdomen. He didn’t question the action, nor did he find it appalling.

If he had to be honest, he kinda’ liked it.

“Detective?” Nyles asked as he straddled Gavin, giving him the perfect view of their target, “are you alright?”

Gavin made a keening noise, his heart exploding from the pressure of holding his breath. “W-what are you doing?” he asked, his voice trembly and dry. Gavin could feel sweat pool at the base of his neck, where most of the wig was located. He went to wipe it away, but Nyles beat him to it, pulling their faces closer.

“Your stress levels keep rising, Detective,” the android noted, still using his ‘sexy’ voice, “am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Gavin lied, swatting the android’s hands away. He wasn’t about to admit any weakness. If he had to roleplay to get evidence on a killer, then so be it. Nyles cocked his head, the body glitter coming into sharp focus as it twinkled in the low-light. “Why the fuck are you doing this, anyway,” Gavin hissed, suppressing the urge to touch Nyles, “this wasn’t part of the plan.”

“My look-out wasn’t sure he could perform with an android killer in the room,” Nyles answered, sitting fully in the detective’s lap.

Gavin jumped, grabbing the android’s hips to push him away. It was embarrassing how hard he was from a few close encounters. He’d tried ignoring it, chalking it up to confused curiosity, but Nyles _sitting_ on it only made it worse. “Don’t,” he managed to say before his throat closed around a lump.

Nyles studied the detective’s face, noticed the hot spots on his cheeks, his diaphoresis, the quick beating of his heart and the shallow breaths trying to compensate. “Gavin,” he began, using the detective’s name, “are you arou—”

Before he could ask, another voice spoke in his head, letting him know their target was on the move. Nyles nodded, burying himself in Gavin’s neck, retelling the information.

Gavin nodded once, his fingers still gripping the android’s hips. He flexed them, tentative as he ran them over the android’s spine, bunching them in the fabric of his shirt.

Nyles was unsure how to react, so he focused on the mission instead. In an effort to get a better look at the perp, he pushed his chest closer to Gavin’s, slow grinding into the detective as he calculated the best outcome for their mission.

Gavin mewled, shoving his red face in the android’s torso, his hips jerking upwards to relieve the tension. He felt himself strain against the fabric of his pants, too far gone to pretend it was a fluke.

He wanted Nyles.

The android had conflicting orders flying through his peripherals, each equally important. He watched as Gavin shuddered against him, felt the tensing of his body as he forced it to stop moving, stop squirming. He was hanging on to Nyles at this point, his knuckles white as he held the android closer, breathing him in. Gavin looked scared to open his eyes, muttering obscenities as he fought a losing battle.

Nyles found it endearing, he’d never known the detective to cower before anything. Most of the time he barreled through danger like a bull. This experience compelled the android to reevaluate his schema. He decided to take pity on the overworked man and pulled away, undoing the knot of Gavin’s tangled arms. He was nearly done when he heard approaching footsteps—their perp was heading their way, looking determined.

Nyles panicked. Not wanting to be recognized, he did the sensible thing and latched his lips to Gavin’s, keeping an eye on their target as he wavered and rethought his position. He settled with Stacy after he figured Nyles was taken.

 _> >>Ready when you are. _She thought to him, leading the large man to his room.

Nyles nodded, still kissing Gavin. The detective had melted against him, his breath coming in small gasps as he deepened their embrace—undoing Nyles’ work.

The android raised an eyebrow, kissing back out curiosity more than anything. Gavin’s shudders grew stronger, his body tensing faster than he could control it.

“Detective,” Nyles mumbled through their kiss, his lips still moving against Gavin’s. “We have to go,” he reminded, pulling the plug on their odd coupling.

“W-what?” Gavin slurred, his gaze unfocused as it clouded over with unresolved lust.

“The perp is in the room,” Nyles reminded, no longer feigning seduction. He stood, straightening his outfit as he waited for the detective to get his bearings.

Gavin felt exposed, slapping his face and blinking to try and clear the ridiculous thoughts clambering for his attention. “Yeah,” he said, but his body wasn’t ready for him to stand yet, still too sensitive to the shifting pressures of his pants. He looked down, the outline emphasized by dampness at the tip. He was self-conscious, sure, but the restraint he showed to not touch himself was applaudable.

A software error passed through the android, his eyes lingering on the detective’s bulge, wryly wondering how he’d taste.

They didn’t have time for it, both reminding themselves they had a killer to catch.

In the room over, Nyles had stored their guns and his original outfit, changing his clothes as he tuned into the cameras and microphones in the room.

It didn’t take long for the perp to get rough, and even less for him to get violent. By the time he struck Stacy and threatened to destroy her, they had enough evidence to perform an arrest.

The man scoffed as the handcuffs locked over his wrists, staring directly at Nyles as he spoke, “I knew you looked familiar.”

* * *

Gavin and Nyles sat in the car, still parked and overlooking Luxe Lounge. Gavin had taken off the wig, tossing the sweaty thing in the backseat. He’d calmed down enough to ignore the ache in his stomach each time he looked at Nyles.

The android wasn’t wearing his revealing clothes, but his hair was still styled the same and the body glitter twinkled from the car’s dashboard lights. He looked normal just sitting there, waiting for Gavin to start driving.

“You, uh, you wanna’ tell me what the fuck happened in there?” Gavin began, the atmosphere of the club no longer there to fog his judgement. He was pissed, understandably so.

Nyles looked at Gavin, his gaze steady as he replied, “We were completing our mission,” though he looked conflicted with the answer.

Gavin snorted, rubbing a hand through his damp hair. “I have never, in my life, done something like that to complete a mission,” he said in disbelief.

“I will admit, I wasn’t expecting to do that either,” Nyles said, offering half a smile, “but if it makes you feel better, I will keep this strictly between us.”

Gavin ignored the sentiment and put the car in drive, his lips tingling from their kiss. He could still taste the piece of plastic on his tongue—it wasn’t unpleasant.

He tried to steer his thoughts away from his newfound fascination with the android’s body, nearly running a red-light. They lunged forward as he hit the brakes, Gavin coming uncomfortably close to the dash. He muttered an apology, the bright light hiding the blush on his face.

“Detective,” Nyles said, his tone raised into a question, “I feel like I should apologize for tonight.”

“Uh-huh,” Gavin said, waiting for the subsequent _sorry_.

“But I don’t feel ashamed of what I did,” Nyles continued, his LED spinning yellow. His face twisted into a scowl, studying the software instability error.

Gavin had to remind himself he was driving as he stared, mouth agape, at the android. “What do you mean?” he sounded offended, “then what did you feel?”

Nyles closed his eyes, reliving the moment so he could answer truthfully. “Curious.”

Gavin’s throat itched as he swallowed, his hands growing sweaty at the steering wheel. “That’s all?” he asked, his voice hushed.

Nyles thought about it some more. Analyzing his own emotions wasn’t his forte and being _deviant_ hadn’t helped much. “That’s all I can recall,” he answered after a pause. Gavin’s body slumped, he seemed disappointed. Nyles narrowed his eyes, studying his memory of the detective. “Did you feel anything?”

“Disgust, mostly,” Gavin chewed out. It didn’t correlate with the evidence and Nyles was quick to point it out. “Then you’re remembering wrong,” the detective countered, chewing his lip.

“So, that wasn’t arousal,” Nyles said skeptically.

“No.”

“You’ve got a strange way of showing disgust, Gavin,” Nyles said, taking the liberty to use the detective’s name.

Gavin flinched, his lie floating like a fly-away balloon. He thought their conversation had finished there, but Nyles’ smile caught his attention, and Gavin tried to understand if he’d gotten lost because they should have returned to the precinct ages ago.

“Does it hurt to be that disgusted?” Nyles asked, the emphasis on the last word pissing Gavin off.

The detective wasn’t gonna’ take the bait, so he stayed quiet, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“I mean, you were visibly disgusted,” Nyles continued, unprompted, “I could taste it too, and hear it,” he said, enjoying how Gavin curled into himself. “You were _really_ close to showing me just how disgusted you were,” Nyles whispered, “weren’t you, Gavin?”

The detective slammed his foot on the brake, thankful no one was behind them for his sudden stop. He looked around, slowly gaining speed until he found the perfect spot. He pulled into an empty alleyway, shutting off the lights, and turning on the privacy screen, blocking the view from the outside.

Nyles figured he’d taken it too far and Gavin had snapped. The human’s breathing had normalized and so had his heart, solidifying Nyles’ fear.

“You tell anyone, and I’ll kill you,” Gavin threatened before he climbed over the armrest and into the back seat. He got comfortable on the pleather, looking expectantly at Nyles. “So, we doin’ this or what?”

“Doing what?” the android replied, still buckled into this seat.

“You said you were curious,” Gavin sighed, hoping he’d wake up from this weird-ass dream, “I’m letting you explore,” he continued, a familiar feeling of warmth spreading through his cheeks.

Nyles blinked twice before he joined Gavin, feeling too tall for the space, uncertain where his limbs should go or if he should even touch the detective.

“You, uh, you gonna’ sit down or just stare?” Gavin asked, resting on his elbows.

Nyles shook his head, deciding to angle his body so he hovered over Gavin, turning off the part of him over-analyzing their situation. He didn’t have the ‘exotic dancer’ module equipped anymore, and employing it seemed disingenuous to them both. So, as he explored his first touch, something about it made his hand tremble.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Gavin asked, watching the android struggle.

“In theory.”

That took Gavin by surprise, he chuckled, letting some of his anxiety ebb with it. “Just—he took Nyles’ hand, placing it on his chest, guiding it towards his abdomen, stopping at the belt-line—do what you are doing before.” He’d said it softly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Nyles nodded, stronger in his conviction to touch Gavin. He began at the bottom of his shirt, undoing the buttons, fingering each inch of skin as it appeared. He could feel Gavin inhale, the small goosebumps on his fingertips, and how his body trembled the more exposed he became.

Eventually, the shirt was open and Nyles’ took every ounce of processing power to memorize Gavin’s body. He followed his newfound instinct and latched onto the detective’s nipple, working it between his teeth.

Gavin’s back arched from the seat, too surprised to speak. He looked away from Nyles’ stare, the intensity of it making him dizzy. The android didn’t appreciate that, using his free hand to keep Gavin’s face in place, sucking harder against the little nub.

“Fuck,” Gavin groaned, his hips jerking into the air. He was straining against his jeans again; each flick of the android’s tongue sent another pang to his dick.

Nyles felt secure enough to let go of Gavin’s face and use his free hand to pinch the other nipple, flatting his thumb over the bud, taking advantage of the detective’s sensitivity.

Gavin chocked back a sob, wishing the android hadn’t discovered his weakest point so quickly. He was nearing the end of his rope, feeling like a candle being burnt on both ends. Gavin snaked his hands to the front of his jeans, rubbing himself with little finesse, trying to find relief somewhere.

“What are you doing?” Nyles asked, accusatory.

“I need to cum,” Gavin wept, he’d be bashful if he weren’t so aroused, “I didn’t get to at the club, I gotta’ do it now,” he whined, his fingers daft as they fumbled with the zipper.

Nyles narrowed his eyes, sequestering Gavin’s hands in one of his own, ignoring his protests as he looked at the detective. “You said I could explore,” Nyles reminded, disappointment hinted in his tone.

“Exploration over, I need— _ah_!” Gavin’s objections were interrupted by the android’s palm massaging him through his pants. His cock twitched, a tell-tale sign he’d cum any minute, but Nyles wasn’t applying enough pressure, and when he tried to push up, Nyles let go, drawing a frustrated sound from the detective.

“I see you’re impatient here too,” Nyles noted, undoing the button and zipper with one hand, holding Gavin’s struggling hands in the other.

“It’s not fair,” the detective pouted, his body flooding with relief when his pants were off, “you don’t feel anything down there.”

Nyles looked at himself, at the lack of reaction from his anatomy. It was true, most of this was mental stimulation; he hadn’t thought beyond that. Using his free hand, Nyles touched himself, feeling _something_ though he was certain it was just the mechanical parts awakening for a task.

“Do you… are you feeling anything?” Gavin asked, his eyes glued to the android’s crotch.

“I’m not sure,” Nyles replied, releasing Gavin to remove his own pants. He was still wearing the black mini shorts underneath, a prominent bulge outlining the material. “I mean, it’s erect.”

Gavin snorted, rubbing his temples. This was ridiculous, to say the least. He sat up, making Nyles do the same, positioning them so he straddled the android.

“Why give it to you if you can’t feel it?” Gavin asked, poking the android’s dick, “that’s just cruel.”

Nyles startled at the touch, stopping Gavin by the wrist. The detective was sure he’d have marks tomorrow. “What?” Gavin asked, reaching for the android.

“I don’t know.”

The detective looked unamused, yanking his hand out of the vice-like grip and touching Nyles again, this time with purpose. He felt the bot quiver under his palm, felt how he grew through his ministrations.

“Maybe you needed someone else,” Gavin murmured, working his hand inside the shorts, wrapping it around the android’s cock.

Nyles would’ve agreed if he could speak. He bucked into Gavin’s fist, empathizing with the detective’s earlier plight. It wasn’t every day he discovered something new about himself.

When Gavin’s hand grew slick with pre-cum (at least that’s what he was calling it), he stopped, giving the android a taste of his own medicine.

Nyles looked livid, pulling Gavin close as the detective pulled away. They struggled for a bit, Nyles giving into Gavin’s compelling argument of laying down.

They kissed again, grinding into each other, reawakening the lust that began at the club.

Gavin groaned as the tip of Nyles’ dick pressed against his ass. They were still in their boxers, a mistake Gavin remedied. “Please,” the detective pleaded, leading one of the android’s hands into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He brought them southward, his breath stuttering as Nyles touched him. “I need you to make me cum or I’m doing it myself,” he warned, rocking against the digits.

Nyles nodded dumbly, quick to oblige. He pushed into the detective, unsure of how fast or slow he should go. He used Gavin’s urgency as a gauge, listening to him when he said more, harder, another.

They might have been rushing it, since Gavin’s eyes were glistening from unshed tears, but he didn’t seem to mind as he fucked himself on Nyles’ fingers.

“Are you done prepping me?” Gavin whined, slowing his hips.

“I was waiting for you,” Nyles said, careful as he removed each finger.

“You’d be waiting forever,” Gavin joked with a smirk.

Nyles rolled his eyes, standing on his knees, steadying himself. Gavin’s eyes swept downward, and the sight made him fall open, his body complying with whatever Nyles wanted to do with it.

The android pulled Gavin by his legs, careful as he aligned himself and pushed, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. Gavin bit his fist, the sting forcing tears from his eyes. He wasn’t about to tell Nyles to stop though, not when he was so close.

Nyles gave Gavin a kiss on the forehead, distracting him from the uncomfortable experience.

“What the fuck was that?” Gavin gruffed, wiping the kiss away even as his cheeks reddened.

“I’m not sure,” Nyles admitted, “but it seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Just fuck me already,” Gavin said, pulling Nyles by his waist.

The android’s Thirium pump leapt to his throat, the sudden shift causing his body to overheat. He wasn’t used to being guided by instinct alone—it was a terrifying experience.

Gavin didn’t have much leverage to move, pinned against the seat as he was, so he whined instead, urging the android to start. Nyles complied, keeping a methodical pace, not wanting to overstimulate himself or the detective.

“Come on,” Gavin said, “is that all you’ve got?” he teased.

Nyles stopped, looking at Gavin with irate fondness. “It is not.”

“Why are you holding back?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms. “I can take it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Nyles had to chuckle, Gavin’s insistence on being macho, even when the situation didn’t call for it, was charming. “Alright, but I’m not liable if I break something.”

“As if—” But Gavin’s retort was cut short by the android’s rough thrust. Nyles’ face no longer held the constant look of curiosity, it’d twisted into a determined slab of marble, only vacillating when he thought he’d gone too far.

Gavin was a whimpering mess, his sobs interrupted by the need to breathe. Maybe he’d bitten off more than he could chew, but he’d be damned if he admitted it. It took him a moment to get his bearings, to find a pattern to the incessant thrusts. Once he did, he reciprocated, chasing after Nyles when he pulled away, meeting him with enthusiasm.

Nyles could feel the car shaking beneath them and hoped no one tried to intrude. He’d hate to burst whatever bubble they’d created.

“N-Nyles, _fuck_ , harder, _mff_ please,” Gavin panted.

The android hesitated—he knew what he’d said, but he didn’t wanna’ break bone. He readjusted the detective, pinning him into an ergonomic position and complying with Gavin’s requests of harder.

Gavin’s broken moan took them both by surprise. The sound seemed to echo in the cramped space of the back seat, each _slap-slap_ of skin amplified.

The detective was crying again because, _dammit_ , it hurt, but if he wanted to make love, he would’ve asked for it.

Nyles felt his wires constrict, Gavin’s sobs genuine. He slowed down, hushing the detective as he protested, “It’s not fun if you’re in pain,” Nyles said, barely pulling out as he moved against Gavin.

“I’m not in pain,” Gavin insisted, but his voice sounded stuffed and his eyes were red from the tears he’d shed.

Nyles sighed, repositioning them so they were sitting, Gavin’s wet face on display. He tried to hide it, but it was pointless. “You’re a terrible liar,” the android said, wiping away the last of the tears.

“Suck my dick.”

“I will if you want me to,” Nyles said without missing a beat.

Gavin smiled, looking down at himself. His erection had wilted, and his ass felt numb. He wasn’t sure what he’d been trying to prove, but it obviously failed. “So, what now?”

“Start slow,” Nyles said, “take your time.”

“Aren’t you the virgin?” Gavin bit back, most of the venom gone from his voice.

The android ignored him, exploring the detective’s body, revisiting areas which had been neglected too long.

Gavin twitched at the soft pull of his nipples, his tired body finding a well of stamina to replenish itself. He took the android’s advice, starting slow and taking his time. Nyles met him halfway but never went beyond a playful thrust, keeping Gavin’s pain tolerance in mind.

The android pulled Gavin into another kiss, letting his lips part, inviting Gavin’s tongue into his mouth. The detective moaned against him, picking up the pace. Nyles broke the kiss, letting Gavin rest on his shoulder, running his long fingers into the man’s sweaty hair. He could feel the detective pant against him, his skin growing warmer where Gavin exhaled.

Nyles massaged a hand into the knots of Gavin’s back, earning an appreciative whine. The detective turned his head, pecking kisses on the android’s ear, his faint whimpers now audible. Nyles ignored the error code and worked on eliciting another moan. He pushed himself at an angle, feeling Gavin shift against him, his pattern faltering as each thrust rubbed against his prostate.

Gavin’s moans changed in pitch, his movements becoming frantic as he chased the build-up. He had to close his eyes, feeling like he’d cry again. There was a sharp coil of pleasure mounting at the base of his cock, and he felt himself tightening against Nyles. The android sensed it too, using one hand to rub against a hard bud and the other to stroke Gavin.

The detective couldn’t hold back any longer and he came, biting down on Nyles’ shoulder, stifling his sob—if the android had been human, he’d have drawn blood.

The combination of sights, sounds, and tastes pushed Nyles over the edge, and the thrust a few times before he came, taking Gavin’s face and devouring his mouth, hungry to taste him again.

Gavin kissed back lazily, his lids heavy, the rest of his body feeling like concrete. He leaned against the android, nearly falling asleep. “Mmm, like I said, if you tell anyone,” Gavin yawned, wrapping his arms around Nyles, “I’ll kill you.”

The android chuckled, helping Gavin off him and into a better sleeping position. “Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was an excuse to work out my smut muscles (as I'm calling them). I have a hard time writing Smut, but I spend a lot of time thinking about it and fantasizing what these characters do in the bedroom (it's a problem, I know). Please tell me what you think, any and all constructive criticism is welcome. I wanna' get better at this, you know? 
> 
> So, in the future there'll prolly be a million more one-shots for these two, cuz I love em.


End file.
